warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage/Corrosive Damage
Damage is one of the six secondary elemental damage types, composed of and damage. It is immensely useful against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized creatures, but fares poorly against the Proto Shields of some elite enemies. Status Effects damage's status effect is Corrosion, which permanently degrades the target's current armor (either Ferrite or Alloy) by 25%. The damage of the corroding shot is applied before the proc reduces the armor. Corrosion can be applied multiple times to the same target, with each following proc reducing the remaining armor by another 25% of its current (not the initial) value, thereby causing the target's armor to decay at an exponentially decreasing rate, especially with weapons that fire multiple pellets (both by default and through Multishot mods). Against Tenno, the armor degrade is temporary and lasts for 8''' seconds. The enemy corroded by the proc will be covered in a green, electricity-like substance. The status effect '''FX is permanent, allowing the enemies which have been affected by at least one proc to be identified. Type Effectiveness As with all damage types effective against armor, damage's type modifier works in two ways: it ignores a percentage of the target's armor, and increases the damage dealt in the same way as a type modifier against hitpoints. Practically speaking, this means that damage is only reduced by 25% of a target's whole Ferrite Armor and the base damage is increased by +75%. Corrosive Sources Weapons NLCastanas.png|link=Sancti Castanas| (Purity Effect) SyndicateNLTigris.png|link=Sancti Tigris| (Purity Effect) PriestSpearGun.png|link=Scourge| GrineerCrossbowGooGun.png|link=Stug| U10InfPrimary.png|link=Synapse| DETysis.png|link=Tysis| DjinnMachete.png|link=Gazal Machete| (Added by bursts) EmbolistScythe.png|link=Caustacyst| Mods - Warframe = CorrodingBarrageMod.png|link=Corroding Barrage }} Enemies GrineerArtificer.png|link=Artificier|Artificer wielding the Juggernaut.png|link=Juggernaut|Juggernaut's stomp attack creates a web that spawns additional Infested ScytoRaknoid.png|link=Scyto Raknoid|Scyto Raknoid's attacks, particularly its ability to launch a slowing web in front of it SlowInfestedMoa.png|link=Tar-Mutalist MOA|Tar-Mutalist MOA can launch puddles of tar Abilities - Revenant = Only on armored enemies. - Saryn = }} Multiple Corrosion Procs Because procs reduce the armor of an enemy by 25% of their current armor, each proc against an enemy removes less armor points than its previous proc, and (if not for rounding) would theoretically never reduce armor to 0. The number of procs it takes to get down to below 1 depends on the initial armor value of the enemy. For the following examples, keep in mind these colored benchmarks: 1 − (300 ÷ (300 + Net Armor))}} The background colors of the above table mark 10% damage reduction increments. As procs are inflicted against the following hypothetical enemies, they will be brought lower and lower down the rainbow spectrum in damage reduction. The way the remaining armor is calculated is an exponential function as follows: Initial Armor 0.75 }} * Initial Armor is the original armor of your enemy. * Procs is the number of times that procs occur on the enemy. Were this chart to fill in the gaps and continue, the trend would reveal that every 8 procs reduces the armor value of the current target by almost exactly 90%. This means for players fighting high level Grineer enemies (for reference, a level 120 Heavy Gunner has roughly 10000 armor), procs are nearly essential to kill them, and to get a sufficient number of procs on the enemy, a weapon with both high Status Chance and high Fire Rate would be best. Complete Armor Depletion The complete removal of a target's armor occurs when its armor value falls below 1. This may be desirable to remove the damage type modifiers of the target's armor type, or it may be unwanted in the case of Corrosive damage against Ferrite armor, as this means losing the +75% damage bonus. Either way, it is important to consider when this event is expected to occur. Based on the previous equation describing the relationship between number of procs, initial armor and remaining armor, one can calculate for any given armor value the number of procs required to deplete it completely: : (Initial Armor)}} Conversely, one can calculate for any given number of procs the greatest armor value which it can deplete completely: : }} The bottom line of this for fighting armored targets with Corrosion effects is that, since the number of shots required to deplete the target's armor grows slower with enemy level than the number of shots required to deplete the target's health, armor depletion will occur more often and already at higher relative amounts of health left as enemy level increases, for any fixed weapon setup which can proc Corrosion. Bugs Since , procs permanently linger on enemies. This has no effect aside from affecting . Media 2013-12-24_00004.jpg|This Nova is currently using a Corrosive-modded Brakk; Corrosive procs should reduce armor. Notice Kril's Yellow health bar, showing he has armor. 2013-12-24_00005.jpg|After proccing the Corrosive effect on Kril several times, his health bar turned red. This suggests that Corrosive procs can reduce armor to zero permanently. See Also *Purity es:Daño Corrosivo fr:Dégâts/Dégâts Corrosif Category:Corrosive Damage Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11